Summer Love
by trisha-elric-2
Summary: Kazuma confesses his love but Kenji doesn't feel the same way, will Kazuma make him fall in love with him before the end of summer?  Yaoi Kazuma X Kenji. Future smut.
1. Chapter 1

I was upset when i realised that there was only one yaoi with Kazuma and Kenji and (as far as i know) it's not continuing. so i decided to make one myself sooooo,after a LONG time i'm finally posting it online and adding bits, i was younger and dumbed when i first wrote this! PLEASE ENJOY :D read and review and please sayif you'd like meh to continue? i orignally wrote this in the summer holidays sooooo i sorta got in a summer mood.

Okay 28th attempt at this, i get a few chapters in and go... "it's rubbish" so i start again. Anyway, i don't own Summer Wars but i wish i did 'cause it iz amazing.

Discription: Kazuma confesses his love but Kenji doesn't feel the same way, will Kazuma make him fall in love with him before the end of summer?

Yaoi Kazuma X Kenji.

Chapter 1- Confessions

(this is a phone call)

"you promised you would come back over for summer" Kazuma whined at Kenji, it was now the summer holidays, about a year since he last visited the estate.

"look i only just broke up from school yesterday and it's 2:03am" Kenji replied in a groggy voice.

"well, you didn't answer your messages" Kazuma said in a-matter-of-fact voice. Kenji face palmed and sighed.

"i was asleep, and i don't know if i'm aloud over for summer" Kenji replied trying his best to stay awake. Kazuma moaned like a child being told they had a detension.

"uh, message me about it later then" Kazuma insisted. With a few goodbyes the conversation was ended, Kenji stared at the phone for a while. lately Kazuma had been clingy and persistant recently, it was also worrying how much Kazuma was talking to him. Usually Kazuma wouldn't say a word to him or try to get away from him ASAP an they hadn't talked in months but since summer started Kazuma wouldn't leave Kenji alone. Once again Kenji pushed it out of his mind and placed his phone down. soon both Kazuma and Kenji drifted off to sleep.

-4:54 am

Kenji awoke to thier landlord talking among other were speaking about having to check for bed bugs for a few weeks in summer, all houses in the area had to.

"Hey, well i know i'm not meant to leave for a few months like for um well i heard about the bed bug thing and my friend invitedme to his for summer" Kenji told his Landlord nervously. His landlord smiled like alot was off his mind.

"stay as long as you want but you must leave for at least two weeks" His andlord replied, leaving the other person he was talking to. Kenji nodded and ran to his room, his landlord scared him and didn't want to be round him any longer. He grbbed his phone and logged into Oz. He quickly started a chat box with Kazuma, he'd get mad if he didn't tell him sooner.

_Is it okay if i come over this summer?_

_OF COURSE COME OVER IMMEDIETLY_

_i... okay i will asap thankyou_

Kazuma smiled peacefully and placed his phone next to his pillow as he slipped back into the world of sleep.

-9:30am

"KAZUMA GET UP!" Natsuki yelled while shaking Kazuma furiously "we have alot to do today, Kenji said he's coming back"

"yes, i noticed. why are you so exited you dumped him, he is over you he doesn't love you" Kazuma answerd coldly, it was the truth but it wasn't nice to be told it.

"just because he doesn't love me doesn't mean i don't love them" Natsuki replied trying not to cry, she had dumped him a few weeks after Grandma's funeral.

"whatever, i'm going to pick him up from the station and take the bus with him." Natsuki froze with her eyes wide staring at a book above Kazuma's head like it was the most important thing in the world "what? Is there a bug"

"n-no it's just you never go out in public your always on Oz" He shrugged hoping she would leave him, it was obvious that she was jelous. "and he said he would get here himself, and told me not to pick him up"

"well he asked me to guide him so i gotta go" He was now pushing Natsuki out of his room, he slid the door shut as soon as she was out and turned to his laptop. He switched on Oz and started typing furiously.

_WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING NATSUKI!_

_i didn't want her picking me up_

_so your still coming?_

_of course_

_cya soon_

He closed his laptop and started to get ready, he changed from a red tank top to a light blue one and switched brown shorts for white ones. Somehow it suited his dark appearance. His hair had grown a bit and instead of it being at the top of his neck it was half way down his neck. He grabbed an elastic band and tied his hair back. He grabbed his phone and Earphones and rushed out of the house making excuses to everyone he passed.

-station- 10:57am

"okay just calm, he probably hasn't arrived" His heart was racing and he was breathing heavily, by the time he had clamed down enough to walk through the Station door it was 11:02 so he decided to go in, he took out his earphones even though he was enjoying the music. As he made his way through the door he caught sight of Kenji instantly. His heart started racing again. He walked towards him and after a few steps Kenji had seen him and started waving. Kazuma put on a tough act and walked upto him, hands in pockets.

"Kazuma, it's been a while, how have you been?" Kenji asked with a huge smile, he put his hand out but Kazuma swatted it away. "Whats wrong? I thought you would be glad to see me"

"Your whats wrong, Natsuki will take you from me when we get home" Kazuma was almost in tears as he told a very confused Kenji that line.

"what are you talking about?" Kenji asked, he was totaly confused, and shocked.

"You stupid idiot, how could you not figure it out! Kenji... I love you"

Tbc,

MWAHAHAHA! i'm evil arn't i? Anyway that'll be 5 reviews for the next chapter! if you want it, please review also please tell me what i can improve on :3


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Love

Just so you know i'm aiming for at least 20 chapters maybe more i don't own Summer wars

Chapter 2- home coming

"I love you." he was frozen on the spot, people rushing past to catch trains and busses, babies crying and toddlers screaming. But he was silent and still. "Now you know. C'mon or we'll miss our bus." Kazma grabbed his left wrist and dragged him out of the station. They reached the bus stop in silence.

"When?" Kenji asked staring at the floor.

"Ever since you told me you were lost last summer." Kazma kept his eye out for the bus and Kenji was having a staring competition with the floor. "The bus is here." the bus pulled up and everyone got on, payed and sat down. "Stop staring at the floor, look at me." Kenji slowly tilted his head up to see Kazma looking straight at him with his usual emotionless face.

"Were both guys." Kenji answerd with a disgusted look on his face.

"It's called being gay." Kazma looked away again "It was hard for me to go out in public, last time I did was when I was little."

"You are still little, ya know?" Kenji recieved an evil glare from Kazma before he looked away again.

"You sure have got cheeky Kenji." The rest of the bus ride went in silence. When they arrived at their stop Natsuki was waiting for them.

"KENJI!" Was all kenji heard before he was jumped, sent crashing to the ground. He looked down to find Natsuki with her arms wrapped around him in a huge hug.

"I told you she would take you away from me!" Kazma said coldly before running off in the direction of the estate.

"Don't mind him he's been very moody lately." Natsuki said. (oh no 'said' is a

boring word but i can't think of anything else)

-estate 12:00pm

"KENJI! WELCOME BACK" The whole family cheared in sync, exept Kazma of course who had decided to sulk in his room. Kenji started crying and saying over and over how nice they were and that he was happy.

"Come on your just in time for dinner." Wabisuke chimed pointing at the table full of food. With a couple more 'thank you' and 'your kind' they started eating.

"So, Natsuki, didn't you tell us who your crush was the other day?" Kazma asked while entering the room, laptop in hand. Natsuki blushed and hid behind a Baseball magazine.

"Haha oh yeah~ well we won't tell, we don't want you to get together because I know another certain someone who also likes that person." Wabisuke replied to Kazma, he hid behind his laptop and ran back to his room after grabbing a dumpling.

"Um, who?" Kenji (being the idiot he is) was totaly oblivious that they were talking about him. Everyone burst out laughing and carried on eating without answering his question.

"So hows life? Do you eat as a family now?" Natsuki asked innocently.

"I moved out, I have an apartment I live by myself."Kenji answerd with a smile. Meanwhile Kazma was on Oz in his room (as usual) fighting (as usual).

"King Kazma, may i enter?" Wabiske asked while peering round the side of the door, he had escaped the meal and found his way to Kazma's room.

"No you may not and don't call me 'King Kazuma' just Kazma." He replied blankly. He stared at his computer in silence waiting for him to leave.

"Kenji will sleep in here tonight, and all summer really. All the other rooms have girls in them and it's the law that girls and boys can't sleep in the same room untill a certain age." Kazma smirked, stopped typing and thought of himself sleeping next to Kenji. Arms interwined, sleeping peacefully, Kazma's head resting on Kenji's chest as it rose and fell softly. Kazma shuck the thought from his head and decided to answer Wabisuke.

"Law is law." Kazma answerd trying his best to act unchanged.

"I knew you'd be happy." Wabisuke chuckled then left Kazma by himself with a blush slowly devouring his face.

Wabisuke made his way back to the main room were people were just finishing off their food. He sat calmly next to Kenji who was eating some ramen. Wabisuke picked up a glass of beer and started drinking it. After half the glass was inside him he placed it down on the table and turned to Kenji.

"So, you and Kazma will be sleeping together over summer." Kenji started to choke on his ramen, coughing and splurting it out. Everyone else had stopped what they were doing and stared, obviously they had got the wrong idea of 'sleeping together'.

"W-what!" Natsuki blurted out, Kenji was staring at Wabisuke still half choking.

"Yeah with Law, space and gender, you and Kazma will share a bed." everyone sighed exept Natsuki and Kenji who were both wide eyed with their jaws wide open "Oh and don't worry, Kazma will be more than happy to share a bed with you!" everyone froze again.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked, Kenji was still unable to move.

"Don't you know? Kazma is in love with Kenji." Wabisuke announced. After a few seconds of silence the whole family (exept Natsuki, Kenji, Kazma and wabisuke) started chearing and shouting.

"Oh my goodness, Kazma is in love? You must date him, oh he'll never love again i bet ya." Kazma's mother sang while running upto Kenji, baby in hand. Kenji finally stopped staring at Wabisuke and turned to Kazma's mother, she had a huge smile on her face, then his brain registerd what she had said. He started furiously shaking his head and waving his hands. "Aww please date my son!"

"Just go to him okay, he's probably waiting for you." Wabisuke said in a seductive voice causing half the room to laugh. Kenji blushed and started shaking.

"I...um." was all Kenji could say before he was being dragged to Kazma's room by , mostly the yaoi fan girls of the family. Kazma's room door was slid open and Kenji pushed in, the door slid shut straight after and the family ran off gigling and chatting. Kenji looked down to see Kazma blushing, curled up, covering himself. His top was off and his shorts half way down his legs, his arms were crossed over his chest. "OH I'M SORRY KAZMA! I UM!" Kenji started looking up, to the sides, everyware exept at Kazma.

"N-no it was my familys fault." Kazma grabbed a blanket and pulled it over himself. He stood up and ran behind a bookshelf so that he was mostly out of view.

"I'll look away while you change." Kazma emerged from the bookself, he checked to see if Kenji was facing away, wich he was. He picked his Panda pjamas up and he was going to wear them to look cute to kenji but decided to change to some plain pj's.

"I'm done now, you can change" Kenji turned round and saw Kazma in something other than tank top and shorts. He looked next to Kazma were his things had been placed, as he stepped forwards he noticed Kazma smile but took nothing of it.

Kenji pulled out some Pajama bottoms. He hadn't packed any tops since he decided it was too warm for tops. He made a mental note too keep at least a day shirt on while in a room with Kazma. "I won't look." Kazma coverd his eyes with his hands. Kenji started undressing, pulling down his trousers. Kazma, who was currently peeking, smirked seductivly (pretty much a rape face).

"I-i'm done." Kazma removed his hands from his eyes and smiled at Kenji, then he sat down and started fighting on Oz. "U-um, I um..."

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kazma asked while staring at the screen displaying the

word 'Win'.

"O-okay what do you have?" Kenji asked shakily.

"Final Fantasy: advent children complete." Kazma answerd holding up the Dvd. Kenji nodded and sat next to Kazma as he placed the DVD into the Laptop.

later

It had got to the end of the film and Kenji was crying, not as much as he did when Zac died but still crying quite a bit. Kazma looked over to him, he saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. He leaned in and wiped them away with a loving smile.

"I-i wasn't crying!" Kenji stutterd crawling a foot away from Kazma. Kazma held up his hand showing the tear drop."Ha um, don't tell anyone i cried to this movie." Kenji plead to Kazuma leaning away.

"I won't, but on one condition." Kazma leaned in closer till there noses were a centimeter away, Kazma put on his sexiest face and wisperd, "Kiss me."

"Okay goodnight!" Kenji shouted and scurried to his Penguin coverd futon and hid under the covers. Kazuma chuckled lowly before laying on the futon next to him.

End-

TO BE CONTINUED! thankyou for the comments btw my amazing friend Littleanimequeen from america has gone over this and edited it so now it should be alot better (tori is amazing!) plz review! thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you my dear friends for forcing me to write more~ I am ment to be working on my Rin and Link cosplay but sure, i'll make yaoi instead. I'm sorry if you don't like it! i know it's rubbish! i wrote it adges ago~ and i just came out to my parents HUZAH! -sigh-

Chapter 3- bath time.

Kazuma had slept peacefully, he was hoping he would be able to sleep right next to Kenji, but he was fine with watching him. When Kazuma awoke he found that Kenji had already escaped. It was around about 5:00 AM and it was still dark outside, the sun just rising. Kazuma lifted himself from the bed and slid open his door, he then walked down to a place with a good view. He looked around the corner to see Kenji sitting down with his legs dangling over the side, enjoying the fresh air. Kazuma smiled, he was enjoying Kenji's peacefull face. He started walking towards him. He then noticed another person with Kenji female, Natsuki. She was sat beside him watching the sun rise. Suddenly jealousy filled Kazuma. He walked over to the two and sat right in between them.

"Oh...hi Kazuma." Natsuki said with a dissapointed tone in her voice. Kazuma slid closer Kenji and wrapped his arms round his waist giving Natsuki an'dead eye'bshe huffed, got up and left.

"Um Kazuma you can let go now." Kenji said while pushing on the top of Kazuma's head in an attempt to remove him. Kazuma shook his head. Then all of a sudden Kazuma was unattached, and in the air. Wabisuke had yanked him off and was currently holding the small boy in the air. "Why are you awake?"

"For the sunrise, I always get up around now." Wabisuke answerd placing Kazuma down, Kazuma rushed off back to his room leaving the two boys to chat.

-an hour later

Kenji had decided to get a bath before the others awoke. He had just got into the bath and he started to think about how things had been ever since he

arrived. Then he started to think of last night. He blushed slightly and thought it over again, again and again blushing more and more about them two words 'kiss me' they stuck in his mind more than 'I love you'. Both things came to fast. Then the door slid open, he quickly turned round, splashing water everyware, he sure wished there was a lock.

"Mind if i join?" Kazuma asked, standing in the doorway, a towel barely covering himself.

"I-I... I was just l-leaving." Kenji stutterd lifting himself from the water. Kazuma placed his hand on Kenji's chest gently signaling for him to stay, Kenji lowerd himself into the water slowly. When his *** reached the bottom of the bath Kazuma removed his towel and climbed in with him. Kenji averted his eyes from Kazuma instantly.

"It's not like you havn't seen one before." Kazuma sniggered. He started to move closer, he placed his hands on either side of Kenji's body, chest's pressed together, faces inches away. Kenji slowly turned his eyes back to Kazuma. Who was smirking. "I'm sure you've seen your own alot."

"What does that mean!" Kenji asked blushing furiously.

"Well people your age have 'urges' a lot." Kenji's jaw dropped and blushed more than he had all his life.

"Kids your age shouldn't be saying things like t-that." Kenji stutterd leaning back till he was against the wall. He had just insured no escape, now all of Kazuma's body was pressing against him exept the lips. "Why are you so close?"

"Kiss me." Kenji started panaking, splashing around and trying not to hurt Kazuma. Kazuma leaned in and just before he kissed him something blocked their!lips from meeting. Kazuma pulled his head back and looked down to see a flanel in front of Kenji's lips. "Why can't I kiss you?"

"I-I never um, I never k-kissed properly before." Kenji stutterd blushing again. Kazuma burst out laughing and splashed down into the bath, removing himself from ontop of Kenji.

"Then i'll make sure i'm your first." Kazuma said smugly while leaning back, showing off all his sweaty, steamy, Wet body. Kenji looked to the side again

blushing. Kazuma leaned in again managing to kiss him on the cheek quickly "I'm going"l." Kazuma picked up his towel and left, leaving Kenji blushing furiously with the start of a nosebleed.

-7am

Everyone was starting to wake up now, and Kazuma was getting worried. Kenji hadn't gone back to the room and he didn't have any clothes in the bathroom.

Then the door slid open to reveal Kenji with a skimpy towel round his waist and out of breath. Kazuma looked at him with a perverted smirk, looking at his revealed body.

"Them kids chased me while i was in this." Kenji panted holding up a corner of the Towel. Kenji heard distant small footsteps and decided to close the door.

While he was closing the door Kazuma had quickly pulled his towel away to reveal his ***. Sadly he was facing away. Kenji quickly descoverd his situation and decided to grab a nearby blanket from his futon to pull over himself. Kazuma moaned lowly and turned back to his game on Oz.

"I gave the Kids all your clothes so you'll have to wear the one bit that I didn't give them." Kazuma held up a pair of underwear with little rabbits on

them "I don't know why you have something with rabbits on, unless you have a secret crush on me, I am King Kauma." Kenji blushed and pulled the pants from his hand.

"Your kidding right?" Kenji whined staring at his underwear. Kazuma nodded and pointed at Kenji's bag that had been placed behind the door. Kenji grabbed some clothes and decided to put up the blanket as a wall as he got dressed, so he pinned the blanket up with some books from the bookselves. After he was dressed he yanked on the blanket, but it wouldn't budge, he tried again, nope, and again, and again. Then he gave it a big pull sending him flying down with

the blanket and a few books (It happens I have personal experiance with falling over due to stuck blankets.) Kazuma heard a thud and turned his head to see Kenji layed on the floor, half in a blanket.

Jan 20th, 5:40pm

Your an idiot." Kazuma laughed then faced his laptop again. He decided to remove his top due to the heat.

"Um, can you help me please?" Kenji asked trying to be polite at the same time. Kazuma turned his head around to look at Kenji again and sighed heavily, he closed

his laptop and started to remove the books from around him. A box of tinsel had fallen off the top of the bookshelf, (kept there for christmas of course) kenji had managed to knock it off too and was currently tangled in it. The blanket was off him and the books but he was trying to remove the tinsel, of course Kenji had been moving about alot which didn't help, there were knots and twists and he was really stuck in it. Just then the kids ran in.

"We found the person who used up the soap!" One screamed. They then saw kazuma with no shirt on and Kenji tangled up. The kids didn't have a dirty mind (their too young) but they were confused with what on earth they were doing.

"Don't disturb the boys." Kazuma's mother shouted while running down the corridoor after the boys. She arrived at their room, she looked round the

corner to see Kazuma atop Kenji with kenji tied up and Kazuma shirtless. "Kazuma, you were meant to strip him then, tie him up!" Kazuma looked towards the door at his mother.

"Mum thats perverted and besides i'm underaged." Kazuma whined, he then looked back at Kenji "Not like I care about law or age, I'd do you any day." Kazuma looked back at his mum "*** did I just say that infront of you?"

"What game are you playing?" a kid asked, Kazuma's mother blushed and decided to take the Kids away.

"Untie me!" Kenji plead while wiggling underneath Kazuma. Kazuma sighed and grabed the scissors and cut the tinsel off.

"You better go get breakfast." Kazuma said while putting the sissors back and resuming his life on Oz.

"What about you? Didn't granny say to eat together?" Kenji asked, not noticing it might bring back memories.

"I'm not very social." Kazuma answerd not taking his eyes from the screen.

"It's not like that around me." Kenji whispered then got up. "Come on, I'll only eat if you eat with me." Kenji said while stretching out his hand for Kazuma. Kazuma turned around and stared at his hand.

TBC!

okay there yuh go~ hope thats good enough for now!


	4. Chapter 4

I have got 7 chapter pre-written of this but I'm changin it plus I have a VERY broken keyboard so this will be hell for my editor... sorry Tori ^.^

It was going to be like what i've pre-written (7 chapters le derp) but it's cruddy... RESTART! Sorry about not updating, I have a broken keyboard and I'm missing "g,h,c,m,' and w" but if I press REALLY hard they work and another thing my backspace is totally broken so -_- I have to use "delete" and the back arrow. ANYWAY! Also ccosplay has consumed me and my girlfriend -le giggle-

Thankyou so much for all the reviews and follows. Without them I wouldn't be writing this -le tear drop- so keep them coming! Sorry about the wait for the smut for once i'm writing it out and working it up... SOWWY!

Enough ramblings... lets do this **!

Chapter 4?

After carefully studying their hand for the best of five minuets he finally swatted it away and stood up.

"Don't think i'll give in that easily!" Kazuma shouted before running past Kenji and straight out of sight

"Give in? What are you playing Kazuma? KAZUMA!" Kenji ran in the same direction that Kazuma ran off in and soon found himself lost amongst the many walls of the large house. He heard a quiet snigger and quickly turned to the side to see Kazuma at the end of the hall laughing his head off. "W-wha? WHY YOU! COME HERE!" Kenji shouted whilst laughing slightly. Kazuma stuck his tongue out at his elder and ran further down the hall before turning round again. Kazuma wanted a chase, Kenji realized that... but he didn't particularly want to do it. He knew he'd have to so he started to walk slowly almost creeping down the hall, Kazuma did the same amount of paces down the hall.

It was dark outside and this part of the house had no lights on so It made it even harder for Kenji to see anything in the small amount of moonlight seeping

through the paper doors and windows. He couldn't even see where he was stepping so it was no wonder he fell flat on his face a few steps later.

Kazuma laughed and ran off down another hallway. By the time Kenji had gotten up he was long gone so he decided to stroll around pretending he knew were he was.

He found the way outside onto a small balcony kind of platform. He walked along the edge for a few meters before spotting Natsuki sitting there staring

into the sky whilst swinging her legs peacefully off the side. "Natsuki?"

"Don't you think the moon is beautiful?" She said in a shushed tone still staring off into the sky. Kenji looked up to the sky but couldn't spot the moon. It was all coverd with clouds. He looked back at Natsuki confused but she was still staring into the clouds.

"What are you doing here?" Kenji asked as he sat down next to his ex-girlfriend.

"What are YOU doing here? I'm enjoying the sights." She said whist quickly glancing over to Kenji every so often.

"I sorta chased Kazuma around and then found you." He mumbled whilst scratching his head innocently

"You mean you got lost?" Natsuki asked before bursting into obviously fake laughter. Kenji tried to laugh along but felt awkward and confused so just stopped. "Well it's like you to get lo-" A hand was shoved in natsuki's face pushing her away from kenji forcefully whilst a forearm was pushing kenji softly in the other direction creating a gap were kazuma plopped down into. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"." Kazuma said in a scarily deep tone. Natsuki's expression turned scared but she still stayed there. "Now." Kazuma held up his fist and Natsuki

reluctantly stood up and left.

"Thanks that was sorta... awkward." Kenji wisperd to Kazuma who was now clinging strongly to Kenji's arm.

"No probs loverboy." Kazuma then winked and laughed slighty. If anyone else had said that Kenji would have freaked out but the fact that he was fine with it and even laughed slightly supprised him. He realised something, people always say that the best relationships come from friendships and that, with anyone else, the name calling, the being ontop of each other, the "seeing half naked" would totally freak him out but with kazuma... he was somehow at ease and enjoyed being there. While he was in a daze Kazuma had started to worry and started to try get his attension. When Kenji finally snapped out of it he looked over at Kazuma blankly... then... smiled. Not a normal ordinary smile, a true, happy, meaningfull smile. It cought Kazuma off guard but he liked it and he knew that he was most likely the only person to see that smile. Kazuma rested his head against Kenji's shoulder and clung firmly onto his arm. "I love you..."

"... I think... I might... like you in that way... too?" Kenji rested against Kazumas head and gently kissed it.

"You don't know how happy that makes me..." Kazuma chuckled before untangling limbs and heads to face each other. "... can I... kiss you?" a slight blush appeared on Kenji's cheeks as he asked this but he slowly nodded and closed his eyes tightly, he and natsuki only kissed once or twice and it was forcefully, he actually wanted to do this. Kazuma slowly and gently pressed a sngle finger onto Kenji's lower lip. "relax" Kenji exhaled not noticing he was holding his breath. The only thing he could feel afterwards was Kazumas soft lips lightly pressing against his own. 10-15 seconds later (which to Kenji seemed like an eternity) Kazuma slowly pulled away and they both opend their eyes slowly. "Are you oka-"

"HOW CUTE!" was the loud scream from behind them. they both quickly turned round to see half the girls in the family fangirling over them. Kenji blushed so much he yet again) passed out from a nosebleed. Kazuma stood his ground screaming about how perverted the girls were and the night came to a close for the household.

TBC!

OMG YAY FIRST FANFIC IN LIKE 3-4 MONTHS!

Time to send it to my editor that I havent spoken to in that amount of time (I miss you Tori ;w;) and hope you enjoyed! PLZ REVIEW!


	5. SORREH!

hello there people its 5am i was meant to be in bed at 10pm yesterday but im badass been watching korean videos instead of writing this SORRY THEY SO ADDICTIVE!

WELL! please review on ...

IMPORTANT!

Kenji... uke or seme~

ive been debating this for a while but i need a desision NOW! (again sorry for the crap spellings)

i need to get into more of the real relationship between these two peeps~

so next time you review or just review with you answer

Kenji uke or seme~

this poll will be going on all the way through the Fanfic unless i get annoyed or bored or pissed then ill just be like

STOP ALREADY!

but yah~ i was going to get Kenji to jump straight into being seme and Kazuma fight back but some people actually want an overpowering Kazuma.

well anyway, keep on with the reviews and cya next time SHALL START ON NEXT CHAPTER NOW FAREWELL!


	6. Chapter 6 maybe 5 confusion

thankyou for the reviews keep them coming~

jumping straight in because i am a looooozer sorry for all the crap spellings i am sorry OKAY please stop reviewing about it!

REMEMBER! : Kenji : seme or uke?

okay! lets do this shit!

IMPORTANT!

this chapter starts after The boys had spent quite a few hours playing around outside

chapter 5- into the Oz

"5:14am : KingKazma please report to the fangirl arena 8" the rather annoying female voice on Kazumas laptop alarmed

"5:15am : KingKazma please report to the fangirl arena 8" it repeated the statement hoping to get the young boys attention

"5:16am : KingKazma please report to the fangirl arena 8" The boy being called upon arrived at his room followed by his biggest crush.

"5:17am: KingKaz-" The Female voice was cut off as Kazuma logged onto his vertual life on the program "Oz"

"Woah! Fan Arena! i heard you need thousands of requests to get there! sadly there all fangirls wanting to fuck your brains out, i hated clearing up all the virusus there, i sure did hate working in Oz" Kenji snapped out of his ramble when Kazuma stared at him obviously wanting him to shut up. "you going?"

"to the fan arena? jeez! i hate that place~" Kazuma started clicking away "unless you want to come with me and see the cayos first hand, it sounds like you wanna go. I'll give you anything i can." Kazuma gave a caring yet at the same time sexual look towards Kenji causing the elder boy to blush.

"y-yes please i-if i can?" The boy stutterd. Kazuma Chuckled and clicked away to a page were he quickly sent an invite to kenji whos phone started bleeping. He flipped open his phone and accepted the invite.

Kenji soon found his avatar in a empty room next to KingKazuma. The large rabbit winked at the funny looking squirrel, Before looking on to the swarm of female avatars running towards him. There was multiple lanuages being called out to him and emoticons bleeping speach bubbles everyware and the whole view was coverd by pushing and shoving avatars. Completely surrounded. Yet they seemed to be pretected. For a circles radius about 2 feet around the avatars, Kenji found himself scared by all of this and tried to hide behind the high and proud rabbit but due to being surrounded that was hard. Kazuma tried to read some of the speach bubbles but they all soon got coverd with others, from what he could read he could make out most of them were love confessions and asking if he was single. The rabbit raised a hand in to the air and it all turned to wispers.

"Ka- ur KingKazuma, what are you doing?" the squirrel asked wearily.

"Hey whos that retarded Quirrel they look STOOOPID!" one girl screamed from someware close to the front. all the avatars started screaming and shouting again about this topic. The Rabbit facepalmed and it all fell silent.

Said Rabbit picked up the smaller squirrel under its arms and gently kissed it on the forehead before placing it down and kneeling to snuggle upto it in a big hug. All the girls started and uproar, to be honest about a third of them adored this breakthrough and started squeeling at the gays (mostly the girls on the left) whilst the rest screamed with jeaousy.

"Can we leave Kazuma!" The squirrel screamed just loud enough for the rabbit to hear. They could've just said it to eachother but they were lost in the world of Oz. The Rabbit nodded as they exited the room together.

Kenji made a leap for Kazuma pinning him down.

"You cheaky Rabbit!" Kenji laughed pretending to be furious. Kazuma laughed and wriggled a hand free from his grasp. He then plased his thumb on his nose, stuck his tounge out and blew a rasberry right in Kenjis face before sliding free and running out of the room. "AWW CUMMON IM TOO TIRED!" Kenji shouted towards the hallway beconing the young boy inside.

Kazuma slid his door closed and locked it (he recently fitted a lock from one of his old diaries). "sleep?" Kazuma offerd. Kenji shook his head , he was obviously tired yet wanted to stay up for some reason. "i find you so damn sexy right now~" Kazuma remarked whilst leaning toward Kenji slightly. Kenji let out a nervous laugh before edging away slowly. "OH MY GOD KENJI!" Kazuma shrieked before pointing dramaticly at Kenji.

"What! WHAT IS IT!" Kenji panicked turning from side to side quickly searching for the cause of the shouting.

"THERES SOMETHING IN YOUR MOUTH!" Kazuma wailed pointing at Kenji. Kenjis panic rose, he started screaming and running round the room. "lemmie get it out for you!" Kazuma exclaimed jumping to both his feet in a single leap. Kenji flailed his hands around his mouth before opening it for the younger boy. Kazuma chuckled slightly before pressing their lips quickly together and slipping his tounge into the elders mouth domenating him immediately. But in all th panic and confusion Kenji quickly bit down forcing Kazuma to take his tounge back into his own mouth in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Kazuma sccreamed in agony clutching his jaw in pain simply to show he was in pain.

"IM SORRY BUT YOU CANT GO JUST ATTACKINGG PEOPLES MOUTHS WITH YOUR AFFECTIONS!" Kenji scretched back. before staring at the boy that was now hunched over on the floor. Kazuma slowly rose with assistance from the bookshelf.

"bastard, youll pay for that!" Kazuma quickly grabbed the colar of the (slightly) taller boy and dragged him down for a closed mouth kiss. it was hard and passionate yet it was nothing but lips. He then broke the kiss with a wink and rushed over to his laptop were he then proceeded to snog the life out of the elders avatar.

"STOP IT! MY PARENTS HAVE SERVAILENCE ON THIS!" Kenji screamed rushing over and looking over his shoulder to the screen. "hahaha dumbass" He placed a light kiss on Kazumas cheek before pulling away to his ear were he wisperd "go to sleep now... little rabbit" before snugling up in Kazumas Futon leaving a small space for the younger to cuddle up to Kenji. Kazuma laughed lightly and slid into the Futon besdie Kenji. they held each other close and both slowly drifted to sleep. just before they drifted off for hours of endless sleep Kazumas Stomach let out a loud rumble. "haha ha omg Kazuma~" Kenji roared in laughter

"hey, i havent had tea, or breakfast so lay off. besides im a growing boy!" Kazuma whined in responce lightly tapping Kenji on the top of his head as a punishment.

"so now you admit your only a boy? " Kenji giggled quitely realising the time and hoping he hadent woken anybody up

"dumbass"

"sucker"

"pineapple"

"jeez what an insult"

"shut it"

"or else?"

"or else you get you ass kicked"

"you can slap it if you wanna!"

"why are you so damn pervy and cheeky?"

"early mornings with a side order of Kazuma lips does it"

kazuma:"so cheesy"

Kenji: "THATS WHAT SHE SAID!"

Kazuma:"what? no! that doesnt work there stupid"

Kenji: "true but dont be harsh monkey"

Kazuma:"bitch please? stupid bastard"

Kenji: "what the fuck!"

Kazuma:"excuse me? language please"

Kenij: "says you baaaaka"

Kazuma:"Stupid"

Kenji: "idiot"

Kazuma:"bastard"

Kenji: "mother fucker"

Kazuma:"dickhead"

Kenji: "twat!"

Kazuma:"lover boy"

Kenji: "sex on legs"

Kazuma: "nice shirt~... wanna fuck?"

Kenji: "oh no not a pick up line battle"

"Pft what the hell did we just do?" Kazuma laughed off and Kenji soon joined in.

"random crack~?" They continued laughing for a good 5 minuets before it died down slowly.

"you know i love you" Kazuma sighed as he slowly wiped a strand of hair from infront of Kenjis eyes. "i lo-" Kazumas confession was cut off by a loud rumble from his stomach reminding him of his hunger and spoiling the mood.

TBC~

longer chapter

sorry for crappy crack~

anywho keep the reviews rolling in~

cya next time :D

was planning to end at the futon scene but thought "damn they must be hungry by now" so~ SORREH!

join me next time for a unicorn vocaloid yaoi filled crackness

hopefully start on the more "hardcore" within next 3-5 chapters if not then stuff you leave me alone~

**SORRY FOR MISTAKES CBA TO SEND TO BETA and she is damn busy ;w; sorry tori for fanfic killing you **


	7. Chapter 7

**okay so i've had this new laptop for adges now but i've only just found frigin notepad! HUZAH! so i re-watched summer wars and i'm ready for a new chapter... ONWARDS!**

**this laptop is so awkward.**

**i don't own summerwars tu dah!**

**aim of chapter: get this couple shipped, YEAH!**

(you might need this .com/summer-wars/13-1271/characters/)

chapter six?

Kazuma gently placed his plate down into the sink and left it for someone else to clear up as he slowly exited. Kenji laughed as Kazuma tip toes throught the house, Kazuma hushed him but he kept a quite snigger. Kenji and Kazuma arrived at Kazumas room, they both stopped and faced each other outside the room. Kazuma put on his funniest and sexiest rape face and he leant up and kissed kenji gently on the nose. "another pick up line battle?"

"Ha i'd rather get my ass kicked on oz..." Kenji replied half joking, when he saw Kazumas reaction of sitting down and logging into oz he got scared... really scared. "i was just kidding ya know. i'd rather do math over everything" Kazuma continued on Oz typing in battle codes and preparing to fight.

"if you don't fight then lets make a deal." Kazuma turned round to the scared elder boy.

"it depends~ ya know i can always just decline the fight if you do try have a battle anyway" Kenji stated, Kazuma ignored it and continued.

"if i beat sensei then we go on a date?" Kazuma asked, more of a statement. he wouldn't take no for an answer. Kenji knew he had no say in it so sighed and sat down.

"it's six in the morning and he's probably asleep, later okay? lets get some sleep ourselves" Kenji scratched the back of his head and giggled nervously.

"sure." he closed his laptop and set up the futon quickly. Kenji sat in the far corner. the room was far too small to do anything in there. "if you don't want to sleep here there is another room, they just did this to try get us together. but i know we will end up together soon enough so whats the point in making you uncomfy"

"uh, okay~ but i'm fine here. besides my bag is heavy and i don't want to carry it plu-"

"just get in bed" Kazuma deadpanned opening the side of the futon. "theres only one"

"wheres that other room again?" Kenji asked nervously edging into the corner of the room again. Kazuma glared at him, Kenji slowly tucked himself into the futon awkwardly as kazuma wrapped his arms and legs round him. "Um Kazuma... can y-" Kazuma stopped his speach by placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He finally calmed down and settled into a sleep.

-later that day-

tired from their early morning adventure both boys trudged into the living room were the table was set with masses of verieties of foods.

"boys, you're late." Rika called from across the table "it's already lunch" Kazuma moaned and fell down next to his little sister. Kenji smiled wearily sitting next to Natsuki recieving a glare from Kazuma.

"we were up until like 6am, i blame him" Kazuma pointed to the boy he loved to stutterd and flailed about before calming down and blushing. "hey sis" His little sister who was extreemly young yet really smart for her age knowing quite alot of words by this age (i think i made her 3 O.o) looked up to her older brother "I thought you were allergic to that" Kazuma said pointing at the scone she was holding containing rasins.

"mummy whats allermic?" She slurred to her mum. Her mother snached the scone from her hands and led her away to get her injection.

"awww that was so nice, looking out for you're sister" naomi called out. the whole room agreed and aweh whilst Kenji smiled at him whilst Kazuma stayed droopy with a glare still fixed on natsuki and kenji. "jeez you're so hard to please, put on a smile at least" naomi moaned as the room continued eating.

"HEY YUKIKO! PASS ME THE WATER!" Natsuki waved at her mother, her mother tutted and passed it over. Everyone glared at natsuki and realized how rood she'd been recently. the family continued to judge people throught the meal.

"Me and Kenji are going on a date tonight, any suggestions?" The room fell silent Natsuki glared deeply at kazuma who had a large smirk on their face. Kenji stared wide eyes, Kazuma must have done it before he woke up. The girls started hooting and screaming whilst the boys started congradulating him, some of the girls even gave him money for his date. Kazuma smiled widely and Kenji's shock faded into a nervous smile, then morphed into a kind, loving laugh. Natsuki stormed out as kazuma sister and mother walked in. Kenji patted the spot next to him with a large blush creeping up his face. Kazuma gladly took the invite and sat next to Him wrapping his arm round his waist and planting a light kiss onto his cheek. the girls went crazy again as yorihiko explained the situation to kazumas mother.

-3pm-

Kazuma got forced out of his room even though he still played on his laptop intfront of the t.v.

" i think you should go to the fair and wear yukatas!" mariko called out, very unlike her usuall professional self. all the other girls 'ewwed' and made unaproving sounds.

"no! i hate crossdressing in a young couple, yeh thats right i hate shota's too! sorry Kiyomi, i don't like that i know you do totally respect that" Naomi replied, as the usuall 'loudmouth' she is. The girls agreed whilst some did like shota. Kenji was blushing whilst kazuma was preoccupied with his fighting and didn't seem phased.

"i think you should go to your room and fuck, here have my car if you like that sort of thing" Wabisuke walked in throwing his keys to Kazuma with a light laugh. He cought them perfectly without looking closed his laptop and started ragging Kenji out of the room towards his car. the girls started laughing but stopped as they heard the car door close. it went silent for a minuet before wabisuke ran out screaming about putting down sheets.

The two boys stood outside the car laughing as they heard the women either panic over their innocence or fangirl over their thoughts. Kazuma smiled gently grabbing Kenji's hips and leaning on the car as he pulled the elder further towards him, Kenji wrapped his arms round his middle back and smiled back at him. There height wasn't a problem now they were both older, there was only a few inches between them, and between their faces. Kazuma closed his eyes slowly and kenji followed. Even though kenji was nervous he knew he wanted to kiss him so bad at the moment. He leant in closing the gap and pressing their lips together softly, Kazuma didn't rush him just let him do it all.

"HEY GUYS! NICE ONE, H-" wabisuke walked upto them with his hand held up for a high five then realized he just interuped an important moment. Kazuma glared whilst kenji grew red and burried his head into the crook of his neck. Kazuma threw the keys at wabisuke who cought them yet faced the floor as the couple walked back side by side. The boys arrived back at the house and the girls were all biting their lips then Rika looked over to the rest and they all screamed at the same time.

"GO TO THE SPA!" They jumped at the boys and poked, pinched, patted screamed at them. Kenji blushed '_going to the spa, no clothes, with kazuma' _he thought before passing out on the floor.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND DONE!**

**next chapter : the date**

**sorry no smex here, but who knows what will happen at the spa~ ;) okay so i'm getting alot of kazuma topping i'm changing the whole fanfic due to this , might get kenji to top once for the fans out there, hope you enjoyed, keep voting and keep reviewing. reviews = more chapters 3 sorry this feels short wiil upload another in a day or two~ probably just another short one or a filler ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(OMG I AM SO SORRY MY INTERNETZ HAZ BEEN A POO POO FOR MONTHS! and i honestly thought i had uploaded this like 2 months ago)**

**SPELLINGS! yes i am dislexic so my spelling does suck but i do love fanfictions sooooo~ not gunna stop i do need a Beta that isn't a bitchy whore like my old Johnlock one . if you would like to be my Beta then go ahead! PREPARE FOR LEMON!**

**Summer love chapter 7: Date**

10:00am

Kazuma paced the small length of his room. The women wouldn't help him and he couldn't find his towels. He couldn't walk round the spa naked... or could he? It was their own spa, no one would be there exept them. He smirked seductivly to himself.

Kenji on the other hand was thinking of many ways to cover himself up. boxers? no. Towel? no. swimming shorts? perfect. he grabbed a towel to dry off with and his trunks. to be honest he was looking forward to going to the spa he noticed it on the way to the house. He never knew it belonged to them. apparently the explosion caused it. Kenji snook out of the bathroom were he had been packing etc. he made it to kazumas room before being attacked by someone, Kazumas sister tackled his heels trying to make him fall yet he kept his balance. He ruffled her hair before smiling as she ran off, he knocked on the wood on the side of kazumas door.

Kazuma slid open the door and smiled at the boy infront of him. He leaned in and gently and placed a soft kiss on Kenji's lips. "you ready?" Kenji asked softly with a smile. Kazuma noded walking out of the room and past kenji. Kenji followed soon after.

12:01pm

They arrived at the spa and went into the changing rooms. Kenji sliped out of his clothes and as he was getting into his trunks he heard Kazumas door open. He rushed on getting changed and joined him in the spa with a large smile. Kazuma scooted to the side and patted the place next to him, Kenji sat there with a smile. then he noticed.

"Kazuma are you wearing... anything?" Kenji asked turning an extreemly dark shade of red. Kazuma smirked and rested a hand on Kenji's knee.

"and what if i am naked?" he asked smugly moving his hand further up the elders leg. Kenji shudderd and sqeezed his eyes closed.

"d-d-don't you have a t-towel to wear?" Kazuma shook his head "uh- then how are you going to get dry?" Kazuma stopped at stared wide eyed at Kenji. Soon he shurgged it off and climbed atop Kenji, stradding him with close contact.

"i'm too busy trying to get wet at the moment." He clamped down on Kenji's neck making him moan lightly. Kazuma laughed lightly against his skin as he continued to mark him.

"i don-ont get what y-you mean get wet. were in wa-ter" Kenji huffed out between moans and pants. Kazuma smirked and placed a hand on Kenji's crotch "... oh" He stared to slowly massage the bulge forming underneath his trousers. "no! Kazuma i don't wan-ah" Kazuma sped up the pace making circles with his palm. He soon found the Hem of the trunks and slid them off swiftly with a little wiggle from kenji.

"Beleive me, you'll want it, and you will love it" Kazuma sank down till his chin was touching the water. "honey, you're going to have to stand up for this bit, or sit on the side" Kenji shook his head rediculously fast. "seriously?" Kazuma sighed as Kenji coverd his manhood with his hands. "Kenji..." kenji looked down at Him "either i give you a blow job and then i jerk off or we jerk off together" Kenji blushed and turned away in silence.

"... i uh..." Kazuma waited a moment staring at Kenji. when he realized he wasn't going to answer he removed Kenji's hands from his cock and quickly lifted him onto the side.

" how about both? " Kazuma answerd lowering his head quickly inbetween Kenji's legs. Kenji moaned antisipating a blow job but instead all he got was a laugh. "i'm not forcing you, i'll make it romantic if you want?" He brought his face back upto Kenji's chest where he kissed gently. "Unless you do want this?" Kenji blushed. he would never admit that.

"I-i uh c-can we not do this?" He averted his gaze. Kazuma nodded with a soft smile. "thank-than-thankyou" He slid back into the water sliding his swimming shorts. Kazuma sat right next to him, shoulders touching.

"I love you" He tilted his head resting it onto Kenji's shoulder. Kenji inhailed deeply before exhailing and sighing.

"I know" He wrapped an arm round the smaller boy ruffling his overgrown hair. "Um, i think you should get your hair cut it's getting a bit long." Kenji answerd trying to start a normal conversation.

"Oh, but i thought you said you like long hair" Kazuma looked up to Kenji for a moment before settling back down on his shoulder finding it more comfortable there.

"on girls yes, i also like short hair though. oh... is that why you grew it out?" Keji asked looking down at him. Kazuma stayed facing forwards, eyes closed. For a reply he gently nudged him in the stomach. Kenji laughed lightly before staring off at the view. "After summer, would you want to come over to my house for a while?" He asked softly.

"Yes, i would love to" Kazuma replied , he leant over the side wiping his hands on Kenji's towel before grabbing his phone "Whats the adress?" Kenji told him the adress, room, busses and trains to take before kazuma saved it to notes and snuggled upto Kenji again. "If we stay in here to long you're going to faint." Kenji nodded placing and arm round Kazuma.

2:00pm

They were starting to get wrinkly and dizzy so they decided it was about time to leave. They headed into the same changing room and shared a towel and an awkward conversation. "So you're dick isn't that big is it?" Kazuma said as he let Kenji pat him down with the towel while blushing furiously.

"W-What?" Kenji blushed as Kazuma took the towel from him and continued patting himself down.

"well i have watched alot of porn~ and people you're age usually have bigger di-" He was cut off by talking outside. They looked at each other in a sort of 'lets spy on them' way. The both pressed their ears to the wall (wich was way too thin) and listened in. It was obvious who it was. Natsuki and Wabisuke.

**TBC! **

**MWAHAHAHAHA**

**i don't feel in the mood for a lemon .**

**review, vote blah blah blah TA DA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I need to update this, hopefully i've improved. Reviews always accepted ^.^ warning NSFW**

chapter 8

"well i loved him first he can't just steal him off me!" Natsuki shrieked.

"well actually you dumped him and you may not have noticed it but Kazuma actually fell in love with him a few days before you did" Wabisuke explained crossing his arms.

"Okay fine i don't 'love' him and he may have loved him first but one. Kazuma is a boy, Kenji isn't , I need a boyfriend because reasons and i kinda like him and three. I dated him first!" She yelled back. Wabisuke kept his calm even though it looked as if he would break at any moment.

"find someone else, you go to collage now, you have some form of breasts you can pick someone up" Kazuma chuckled at that before getting hushed by his elder.

"You just don't get it!" She whined storming off.

"Correct"

"Do you think you'll actually have sex with me any time soon?" Kazuma asks through Oz, hey had been online for a while now and even though his fans were getting suspisious and already starting forums called 'why has the king got a private chat?' they didn't mind.

"I'm not going to sleep with you" Kenji whined through his phone causing the younger boy to chuckle.

"The funny thing is you are"

"i'm going to end this chat so you can deal with your fangirls" Kenji lets out a sigh before ending the chat.

"So, Have you two done anything yet?" Kazumas mum asks as kenji enters the room causing him to yelp.

"n-no w-hy?" he mumbles picking up a knife and starts to peel the potatoes on the side.

"No reason. Well i really want my son to be with someone and do things because i-"

"Please don't talk like that to Kenji, He'll have a nosebleed when you start talking about sex" Wabisuke advises, entering the kitchen.

"He's on Oz isn't he?" She asks and Kenji nods, She soon scurries off leaving Wabisuke and Kenji.

"I know you heard us" Wabisuke says, sitting himself on the stool the other side of the island.

"h-heard? i didn't hear anything" He stutters.

"Oh really? anyway you don't have to worry i'm taking her back to Tokyo, her collage informed me of some unfinished work and she is heading back to finish it. If she doesn't want to go i'll drag her." He explained with a smirk firmly on his face. "she's a little bitch i'm glad to get rid of her"

"But she- you- she fancied you and-"

"yeah yeah i like her but it doesn't mean she's not a bitch. I'm fine with hanging out with her every once in a while but hey ho, she's pulling the family apart slowly."

"She's leaving!" Kenji yelled pulling open the sliding door to Kazuma's room quickly revealing a rather naked boy. "i...uh... i'm sorry" He pressed his legs together hiding himself from view.

"Well don't pass out and don't have a nosebleed just... help me out with this" He instructed pulling his legs apart slowly. Kazuma happily slipped inside sliding the door closed behind him.

"W-what do you want me to-"

"Lick it" He moaned out causing Kenji to freeze.

"Excuse-"

"Don't you know the concept of a blow job?" He moaned obviously frusrated.

He lowered himself between his legs slowly, tentatively licking his lips.

The door slid open again to reveal Wabisuke who froze at the sight.

"GET OUT!"

"Sorry about..." Kenji started at the dinner table

"It's okay wasn't your fault" Kazuma mumbled into a plump dumpling.

"What wasn't his fault?" Natsuki asked butting into the conversation.

"fuck off." he hissed under his breath before recieving a death glare from Natsuki.

"I'm going back in three days" kenji blurted out quickly causing the whole table to fall silent. "i uh... i need to get back to work i don't have to right equipment here to do maintanence on Oz so..."

"I'll come with you" Kazuma offered almost instantly. He shook his head lightly.

"I can't i mean, this is your family you can't leave them" Kenji murmered to Kazuma

"You're our family, if you notice it or not you're family" Wabisuke yelled leaning over the table.

"I'm sorry"

LEMON IN NEXT FEW CHAPTERS I PROMISE I HAVE IT PLANNED OUT THIS TIME OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is dedicated to dieingmage**

**thankyou for all your support and for being my beta sorry for any mistakes**

three hours had passed and no words had been exchanged between the two boys.

They found themselves on Oz playing occaisonal harmless games and sending messages to friends outside the family home. Then Kazuma broke the silence,

"Why are you leaving so early? there's two more weeks of summer" He asked in almost a whisper, fighting a battle half heartedly on screen and still winning.

"I have last minuet work to do and i kind of miss my friends." Kenji mumbled staring at his phone blankly even though he was meant to be texting someone.

"we better make the best of these few days then right?" He let out a sad chuckle which Kenji gave a weak smile at.

"Yeah, should we go to the hill tommorow?" He asked fiddling with his phone again a slight blush on his cheeks.

"You know about the hill?" he asked, perking up and turning round in shock, ignoring the battle on screen behind him.

"Your mother told me you like to go there" Kenji smiled weakly, Kazuma swiftly turned round, defeated the enemy and stood to his feet.

"I want to show you it. No one else knows exactly where it is and no one else goes there"

"This is the hill?" Kenji asked stepping through the gardens behind the large hedge. "Why do you call it the hill?"

"Because if you haden't noticed we had to pass lots of hills to get here and if i said the garden people would know where to find me." Kazuma explained dropping himself onto a bed of flowers. "I look after these myself, i bought special ones that only bloom in the summer so i can see them when i come over."

"How far have we walked though?" He asked positioning himself so he didn't sit on anything unlike Kazuma who was sat in the middle of a load of daisy's. 

"about three miles" He mumbled pulling out his phone and passing it to Kenji. "type in your adress, i want to visit you after you go back"

"I don't think that's a good idea kazu-"

"Fine then incase of an emergency, just type it in" Kenji did as he was told before passing the phone back.

"So you're okay with me going back?" Kenji asked hesitantly whilst polaying around with one of the many flowers. Kazuma shook his head slightly.

"no, i love you and i want you to stay but if you have to then i'm not going to stop you." He shrugged pulling out a daisy from the floor and ripping it apart.

"i sence you're angry" He shrugged again ripping up another flower.

"... why can't you stay a little longer i don't get it!... can i go to the train station and see you off?" Kenji let out a little smile leaning in to press a light kiss to his forehead.

"of course you can" He smiled widely and Kazuma looked up and returned the smile. "as long as you don't do anything embarrassing"

"Like what?" He laughed picking out another daisy.

"Like you know kissing me infront of tons of people and i'm meeting my friend there so don't do anything like that and stuff." Kenji warner before recieving a flower to the face.

"Hey! I can't even give you a goodbye kiss? You're such an idiot" He laughed playfully throwing another daisy his way.

"I'm not an idiot" he laughed grabbing a daisy and throwing it back at him yet it fell short due to Kenji's terrible fighting skills. "you are"

and it took two more hours for their fight to end.

"When is your train setting off?" Wabisuke asked handing over some dumplings to the giddy children at the other side of the table.

"8am tommorow. Kenji said he'll go with me so no need to worry yourselves." He smiled, eating some more of his ramen "I'm so glad you invited me it's been a wonderful time"

"We've enjoyed having you" Kazuma Hummed joining the family for the meal for probably the first time ever without a laptop.

"Oh that's my son, reading my thoughts" His mother laughed and the women around the table joined in. "So have you two done anything yet?"

"She means sex" His dad piped in and Kenji turned bright red.

"I'm just of age mum stop bugging me about it... but if he stayed a little longer i'm sure we would have" There were whistles and oooh~'s around the table.

"I don't see why he would. He would never do something like that with you!" Natsuki shouted from across the table.

"Shut your fat gob you ugly fa-" Kazuma started but a hand rested onto his shoulder.

"... Actually i really like Kazuma, so it may have. I don't appriciate you butting in Natsuki, i don't know why you've been so angry at me and kazuma over this summer but i want it to stop... thankyou for the meal i'll go pack now"

"You ready?" Kazuma asked picking up one of his many bags. He didn't have much but then everyone forced gifts upon him. Kenji nodded looking back towards the large family.

"I'LL MISS YOU! GOODBYE!" he screamed down towards the house, waving. it was so far away they probably wouldn't hear anyway but he could see distant waves.

"come on lets get on the bus already" and with a nod they boarded.

it was a long two bus rides before they arrived at the train station.

"Are they your friends?" Kazuma asked pointing over towards the small group of around three people standing by the book store in the train station.

"yeah, did you recognise takahashi?" Kazuma nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"So now you leave?" Kazuma asked glancing over to kenji.

"Yeah, i guess so" Takahashi then turns round noticing his friend and waving franticly, making his way over to the two. "well i better be off... thankyou for everything."

"Just one last thi-"

"hey guys, The trains almost here. I know how you are with transport, that's the reason we're here, so lets go" He rushed out with a wide smile planted onto his face. "One moment I just want to buy a book" He nodded glancing between the two before rushing off into the store.

"as i was saying... A goodbye kiss?" He asked turning to face his elder. A smile came onto Kenji's face along with a blush.

"Just a quick one" Kazuma pushed himself up to the same hight as him softly pressing his lips against Kenji's in a fast soft kiss.

"I'll see you next summer okay?" He gave a nod and leaned down for another peck on the lips.

"okay... We'll talk on Oz"

"yeah..."


	11. Chapter 11

four days had passed since Kenji had arrived back home, If he said he didn't miss Kazuma he was lying, with all of his heart. But he couldn't get a hold of him on Oz. Like he had blocked him but he hadn't actually blocked him. Until late one night. It was actually one in the morning.

Kingkazma: Morning_

Kenji :morning? it's 1am_

KingKazma :still morning_

Kenji: I guess, How are you_

KingKazma: Missing you_

Kenji: I've missed you too_

KingKazma: Well, i'm not meant to be talking to you, with revision and all but i love you_

Kenji: So you've been revising not ignoring me?_

KingKazma: Yes, I love you_

Kenji: That makes sense i was getting worried_

KingKazma: I love you_

Kenji didn't know why he wouldn't return the sentence, he did love him. But instead he made another deal.

Kenji: I'll say those words to you if you promise to come over at some point, any time. I don't mind._

KingKazma: I love you and i promise!_

Kenji: I love you too Kazuma_

He waited for a reply, he waited for two hours before he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kenji awoke there wasn't a reply, and there wasn't a reply all day. Then at one in the morning.

KingKazma: Morning_

Kenji: It's one in the morning_

KingKazma: Still morning_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every day, for a week, they shared that coversation at one in the morning, every morning, they then turned to a small lovely chat, always lasting about five minuets. But That was Kenji favorite time of day. Until one day, At one in the morning, Kenji woke up by habit, but he checked his phone, and he had no messages. He stayed awake, sending a few messages to kazuma but with no reply. Until he heard a knocking on his door around two in the morning.

Kenji climbed out of bed, opening the door and he didn't know what he expected. But it wasn't this.

"Morning" Kazuma smiled, His hair short once again, his headphones around his neck and his smile wide.

"It's two in the morning" Kenji laughed out, a smile growing on his lips.

"Still Morning" And then Kenji threw his arms around Kazuma, Pressing their lips together in a hot, quick kiss, not bothering to close the door behind him. "well" Kazuma panted after they finally pulled apart, He got dragged into the room, the door clicking shut behind them.

"I've missed you so much" Kenji was almost in tears, his composition falling apart, Kazuma taking back the lead, pushing Kenji back onto the bed.

"I'll show you just how much i've missed you" kazuma promised, pressing their lips together roughly. Kenji moaned into the kiss, shifting onto the bed properly, kazuma's Knee's going either side of his thighs.

"God, Kazuma i love you" He moaned gripping onto the boys shirt tightly, Kazuma pulled back with a smile.

"I know" He sighed, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and gently. Then Tugging it off with a bit of shuffling, followed by his own, guiding Kenji's hands to unbutton every button, one by one before sliding it off letting it drop to the floor. They paused, both looking at each other a nervous laugh passed their lips, both at the same time. "this is happening?" Kenji asked softly and Kazuma only nodded, moving to lock their lips back together.

It wasn't long before they found a comfortable position, removing their remiaing clothing and kissing, sometimes they would pause before pressing soft kisses to each others lips, necks chests, Other times it was more passionate, tongues and hands roaming each other before slowing and muttering words of love. Kenji hovered his hands over Kazuma's back as the younger teen pressed against him, rocking his body against Kenji's own, Their erections brushing over each other causing them both to moan out between kisses. This time, when they paused, they didn't slow down or start again softly, Kazuma's lips travelled to Kenji's neck sucking and licking, causing a soft red bruise to form.

"Kazuma, stop" Kenji moaned, but it was halfed hearted, he then treaded his fingers through his boyfriends dark locks and pressed gently into his scalp, When Kazuma pulled away, his hand followed.

"Uh... Do you-" Kazuma coughed lightly cutting half way through the sentence, feeling his throat was dry from the moaning.

"u-uh yeah they're under my bed." He mumbled softly in response, still in a pre-sex haze. Kazuma leaned over the side of the bed, reaching underneath, showing his glorious bare ass in all it's glory to his boyfriend. well, they were boyfriends right? most likely. "Th-they're in a u-um box that says 'happy birthday' by friends got me it as a joke..."

"ah here, who would have known they would come in handy?" He pulled the small black box from under the bed, opening it and taking a roll of condoms and then the cherry lube placed against the many flavours of condoms before pulling his upper body back onto the bed effortlessly. "This all seems... surreal."

"I know... you actually came too i mean... wow" He watched Kazuma rip open a Condom packet, holding the tip and rolling it onto his boyfriends shaft. He then ripped open another, handing it to Kenji.

"Good thing i have re-search right? don't be nervous" Kenji nodded, taking the thin plastic and repeating the process his boyfriend had done to him moments ago, a soft blush on his cheeks. "If you want... i'll go first"

"first?" Kenji blushed futher, looking up to his eyes with confusion.

"I'm not leaving it at one round silly. Just... watch" And so Kazuma took the lube and popped the cap, seeing it had been used already he giggled lightly. He coated two fingers generously, he pressed the first to his hole, pressing even harder he slipped it in and it was uncomfortable, sure, but he had expected it. He pressed it further in, passing one ring of muscle, and reminding himself to relax. Breathing gently.

"You look in pain, or at least discomfort, you don't have to." Kenji stressed but Kazuma just shook his head and forced a small content smile.

"I want to, and it's not bad." So as to prove this, he kept the smile the best he could and pushed his finger further inside of himself. He supprisingly passed multiple rings of muscle and stopped, letting himself get a little more comfortable before wiggling his finger to stretch it, then slipping it in and out, letting out a small moan. A moan he could have kept in but didn't but it was worth it to see Kenji squirm. He was able to slip another finger in, sure it was uncomfortable but nothing like he thought it would be like. So he sissored and stretched until Kenji was moaning at the sight before he was able to slide three infers in, moaning to cover his pain at the stretch. He managed to stretch it slightly more before pulling his fingers out and then grabbing the Cherry lube again and not waiting for it to heat or trying to heat it before pouring it onto Kenji's manhood, The cold made his yelp and shiver but it quickly warmed once Kazuma started pumping his cock in his hand, spreading the lube whilst pouring more and more on, stating 'you can never use too much lube'.

Kenji was moaning loudly, loud enough for the neighbour to bang on the wall shouting for him to 'shut it' which in turn made him blush furiously. At this moment Kenji decided he was ready enough to slide onto Kenji, and he did so. He placed his knee's at the top of his boyfriend's hips, straddling him before grabbing Kenji's hands and placing them on his own thighs to stablize him.

"You ready?" Kazuma asked softly, his hands on Kenji's abdomen. The elder boy nodded aligning his length.

"Are you?" Kenji asked clenching his boyfriends hips.

"Fuck me Kenji" And he pressed back onto Kenji's length, his hole swallowing the first few inches effortlessly. Kazuma still felt the pain overwhieghing the pleasure but after a short amount of time the pleasure built and he pressed till his cheeks were pressed to Kenji's legs.

"Ahh, Kazuma you're so warm... You're fantastic" Kazuma let out a chuckle, hoping Kenji talked this way all through the experience. Maybe Kenji would make a good dirty talker. Kazuma knew he wasn't ready to start the movement but he leaned forward, letting his ass only keep an inch before lowering himself slowly. "You don't have to push yourself."

"It's so good though Kenji-san" The youger brunette moaned, putting on his sexist face. After than Kenji decicded to keep his mouth shut before he got a nosebleed. Kazuma pulled up again, lowering himself slowly. he repeated this many times, to the point Kenji was about to beg for him to go faster. But Kazuma pulled up slowly just as before yet this time he pressed down, taking Kenji's whole length in one fell swoop, his moan almost echoed through the room as his prostate was hit. Kenji flipped them, entwining their fingers and causing the young teen to yelp in supprise, his boyfriend burried in his ass.

"I want to kiss you" Kenji mumbled as a half excuse, almost loosing himself in the feeling. He felt... confident. Because he loved Kazuma, he knew he did. And he couldn't help himself from crashing their lips together and pulling out slowly once more. He didn't part their lips as he pressed back in, faster than he pulled out, pressing in till the hilt. Then with the moan that filtered into his mouth from his boyfriend he couldn't hold back anymore, he rocked his hips back and forth, not taking his time or trying to set an easy pace, he just rammed into his boyfriend with a great force, moving him forward and pulling him back on the bed, only stopping the kisses to trail more along his neck. And Kazuma loved it. it was better than he ever thought, and with Kenji.

Granted he hadn't arrived expecting to be pennitrated but the way he filled him felt amazing. And every so often he would brush thatsweet spot and he would see stars. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt the pain rush away and all he could sense was the pleasure, and whatever pain he did feel felt fantastic and he wished that along with the kisses Kenji would clamp his teeth into his skin, just a bit. _Maybe next time i let him top. _He thought, he moved his hands down to grasp his cock in his hands and he stroked, sensing Kenji getting even Harder in his ass and thrusting deeper, faster. Then he hit that spot. The sweet spot, the spot that had been driving him crazy with every touch and brush and he felt his eyes cloud up and a shout escape his throat, his hole tightened around his boyfriend as he came and Kenji only needed one deep thrust to come himself. All of a suddent he condom became to tight and warm and he wanted it off, but most of all he wanted to feel that pleasure forever. That tinging at the top of his legs and the undescribable feeling of being filled.

But now they both just felt tired and dirty in the aftermath of the amazing round. Kenji pulled out, muttering soft appologies and pressing softer kisses to the younger teens chest, pulling the condom off along with Kazuma's and cleaning them both with a tissue. Kazuma layed their in a haze. Watching the cieling with a content grin.

"You were amazing" Kazuma yawned over Kenji's soft mumbles. Kenji smiled softly, climbing onto the bed after disposing of the soiled condoms and pulling the cover over both of them.

"You too, We should shower though, you can go first" Kenji said yet he held onto his boyfriend keeping him firmly by his side despite his words.

"We'll shower in the morning, along with that other round"

**I appologise for the looooooooong wait i've had relapses of mental illnesses and new stories and GCSE's and urgh everything. Sorry for the wait for the Smut and i haven't checked this i don't want you to wait too long. If the style changes a bit it's because i wrote the first half four months ago. thankyou for the kind reviews and it will be another wait for a new chapter but thankyou everyone.**


End file.
